


《ドキドキ！熟睡の時》

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 海邊蜜月續篇—《心跳！ 熟睡之時》依然保留前篇設定，真田A  X 幸村O私設真田是警察，幸村是自由畫家預警：此文含有：孕期PlAY ，睡姦，微產乳 的內容情節，雷請勿看。(同人車文難免會有OOC的地方，這點也請諒解。)
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	《ドキドキ！熟睡の時》

自從幸村懷孕後，真田發現他變了很多。懷孕後的幸村不管是性格還是身體上，都有明顯的變化。他最近時好時壞的心情，还有他隨時間的推移一天天的變大的肚子。

“已經過了三個月了，不會再有孕吐現象了吧？”真田向作為醫生的忍足侑士打了一個咨詢電話。  
電話那頭的忍足左手拿著手機接通真田的電話，右手用鋼筆敲擊著辦公桌：“一般來說，滿三個月後孕吐症狀就會慢慢減退。”  
“是嗎。”真田鬆了口氣。  
忍足慢慢地補充道：“但是也不一定，這和個人身體素質差異有關。”  
“……”聽到忍足這樣回答，真田沉默了。  
“怎麼了，你家那位。從電話裡聽起來覺得你很疲憊的樣子。”忍足幸災樂禍地問道。  
“還好。”真田回答。  
忍足看了一眼桌上與跡部的合照，說：“嘛，你要知道一個天理—懷孕中的Omega是家庭地位第一的人。”  
“我知道。”真田無視了忍足的幸災樂禍，問：“你有什麼建議嗎？”  
“嗯，建議啊…我想想，作為已經有孩子的大前輩，我能給你什麼建議……”忍足的頭微微向上仰，輕輕地用鋼筆敲擊桌子。“噢，有了。小心不要被你家Omega覺得你拈花惹草。”忍足回答道。  
“我不可能背叛幸村。”真田沒有思考就回答了忍足。  
“嘛，嘛。我說的並不是那個意思。孕期的Omega就算你有讀心術也猜不出他們的心情好還是不好，而且你作為幸村君的Alpha不覺得他現在有時候會很沒安全感嗎？只要你不在家。”忍足補充道。  
真田回憶了一下忍足所說的情況，確實忍足說的沒錯。自己作為警察的确早出晚歸，而且孕期後幸村確實有些黏自己。只要自己一下班回家，幸村就會迫不及待地到門口迎接自己。真田覺得幸村迫不及待的樣子根本不像平時的幸村，但自己可以理解，畢竟幸村腹中的孩子也需要感受到作為父親的自己的信息素吧。  
“所以啊，你要少和其他的Omega接觸，不然你家那位會吃醋的。”忍足的話語打斷了真田的回憶。  
“不，幸村不會這樣的。”真田認為幸村不是一個隨意吃醋的人。  
“不，真田啊。我希望你相信我說的話，對於成為父親這一點我可是你的大前輩啊。”忍足對真田的勸說是認真的，因為自己在跡部懷孕初期的時候不小心接觸到了別的Omega,結果跡部單方面的和自己吵了一架，並且讓自己關了一周的禁閉。雖然忍足覺得禁閉問題不大，畢竟可以陪在跡部身邊。但是孕期生氣的Omega真的很可怕这点，忍足自己切身體會到了。  
“還有，千萬不要惹你家Omega生氣。絕對不要。”忍足提醒道。  
“生氣會動胎氣是嗎？我明白。”真田用本子記錄了忍足給自己的建議。  
“當然。最好還是不要讓你家Omega動氣。我覺得你也承受不了幸村君的怒火。”  
“……”真田沉默了，因為忍足的吐槽一針見血。真田雖然在警局是雷厲風行的工作作風，但同樣也被同事在私下吐槽是“氣管炎”。  
“差不多先這樣吧，我這邊有事先掛了。如果有什麼事要咨詢我，記得打我工作用的號碼。再見。”說完，忍足掛掉了電話。

忍足掛斷了電話後，真田收起了自己的筆記本並放到了上衣口袋裡。真田現在就站在家門口，他閉上眼深吸一口氣然後才用鑰匙打開家門。  
“你回來了。”  
真田一開門就看見幸村站在玄關。  
“剛剛就看見你在外面了。”幸村回答。  
真田換下鞋，說：“從窗外看見了嗎。”  
“嗯，今天工作順利嗎？看你剛剛還在打電話用記事本記錄呢，還好嗎？”  
真田點點頭，回答：“還算順利。”

隨後，真田走到客廳，看見桌上擺放的花束。“插花嗎？”真田問。  
“嗯，是啊。太無聊了，想找點事情做。”幸村看了一眼有些亂的桌子，叉著腰看著電視。  
真田默默注視著把視線放在電視上的幸村，他的心裡有些歉意，因為從幸村懷孕的這些日子以来幸村都被孕吐折磨得難受。  
“幸村，辛苦你了。”看著幸村還未顯懷的肚子，真田說道。  
幸村看了一眼真田，坐到沙發上笑著用手指了指電視上的節目：“感覺這個很有趣呢。”  
“有趣？”真田覺得幸村一邊插花一邊看電視上的女中學生互相幫對方扎頭髮倒是有一種異曲同工之妙。  
“是啊。如果我們的孩子是個女孩子的話，我現在提前學習扎辮子的技術，不是很好嗎？”說著，幸村用水壺給真田倒了一杯水。  
“但是你沒有實踐對象。”真田接過了幸村遞過來的水，心裡卻猜測幸村是不是在暗示自己他希望肚子裡的孩子是個女孩。  
“真田，你最近的頭髮是不是有些長了？”看著真田的劉海，幸村反問道。  
“……”真田沉默了一會，回答：“幸村，男警察是不能蓄長髮的。”  
“嘛嘛，我就開個玩笑。你不會以為我要把你當成扎辮子的實踐對象吧？作為警察的伴侶我連這樣的常識都不知道也太丟人了吧。”幸村用手指了指電視上在扎辮子的女生，說：“可以買個模型試試。可以嗎？”  
真田晃了晃手裡的水杯，然後將水一口全部喝光。真田喝完後把水杯放回桌上，並且能很清楚地聽到玻璃杯碰到桌上的聲音。“幸村，你有想過萬一不是女孩子呢?”  
“啊，我當然想過。”幸村用剪刀剪掉殘葉，“其實對於我來說性別什麼都不重要，只希望我們的孩子能平安出世就好。你呢，真田。你會在意我們孩子的性別嗎？”  
“當然不會。”真田篤定的回答道：“我的想法和你一樣。”  
“對了，幸村。”  
“嗯，什麼？”  
“你這樣插花的花放室內，沒事嗎？”  
幸村摸了一下小腹：“放心吧，肯定不會放對身體有影響的花，而且我們現在是兩條命呢。我比真田你還在意哦？”  
“最近沒有再嘔吐了吧？”真田非常在意這個問題，畢竟他今天才找忍足咨詢過，而且重點是個人的體制不同，孕吐的反應也不一樣。  
幸村微微仰頭回憶道：“好像已經不會了，我聞花香也不會有問題。也可能是因為你的信息素的問題吧？”真田一回家幸村就能聞到真田的信息素，松木沉穩的味道讓幸村和肚子裡的那位小朋友感到安逸。  
真田嚴肅地說道：“如果有嘔吐，不要勉強自己。也不要隱瞞，這不是什麼丟人的事。”  
聽真田的口氣，幸村有些驚訝地看著真田，問：“你查了很多資料嗎？”  
真田並沒有直接正面回答幸村的問題，只是回答：“咨詢過忍足。”

隨著時間的推移，真田發現懷孕後的幸村不僅性格會有些變化，飲食上也有很大的改變。真田覺得幸村能面無表情地吃掉非常酸的檸檬這點非常厲害。最近，幸村還有很嚴重的失眠現象。

“忍足，我覺得最近幸村有失眠的現象。”真田又用電話找忍足咨詢意見。  
“有失眠現象啊？那你要注意一下了，最好讓幸村君來醫院一趟吧。”  
“我覺得幸村很奇怪。”  
“嗯？怎麼奇怪？”電話那頭的忍足聽到真田說的這句話後聲量瞬間變高。  
“不能算奇怪，我覺得幸村有些行為反復無常。”  
“啊，那個啊。”忍足恍然大悟。“懷孕期間的Omega都會有些反復無常的。這是正常現象。我家那位懷孕的時候脾氣還時好時壞呢。”忍足解釋道。  
“如果那是正常現象就好了。”真田歎了口氣。  
“怎麼？感覺你遇到了大麻煩？”忍足覺得真田的口氣很沮喪，有點好奇他遇到了什麼事。  
“幸村在一些事情上反復無常，並不是一天兩天了。”真田回答。  
電話那頭的忍足推了推眼鏡，說：“嗯，你繼續說。我聽著”  
“幸村的愛好大概幾周會變化幾次。”  
“愛好？啊，你是說懷孕後Omega不怎麼出門喜歡在家裡研究點別的東西吧？那只是打發時間，也是很正常的現象。”  
“不，如果只是普通的愛好，我就不會告訴你了。”真田回答。  
“好吧，真田君，你繼續說。”說著，忍足按下了手機的錄音鍵。  
真田想了想，回答：“大概是幸村懷孕的第13周，我發現他每天半夜都會到客廳看電視。看的節目是女高中生互相給對方扎辮子的節目，幸村想學習一些給女孩扎辮子的髮型，所以還買了一個作為練習對象的人體半身模型。”  
“噢，這個不是很正常的愛好嗎？為了還沒出世的孩子練習扎辮子。不過，看這個愛好，幸村君是希望生女兒嗎？”  
“並不是。”真田回答。“我和幸村都覺得性別不是很重要，所以我也沒有太重視他給人體半身模型買了假髮扎辮子的事。到了幸村懷孕的第14週後，我下班回家發現他邊給模型扎辮子，邊看紀錄片。”  
“你下班後還特意等你，幸村君還真是體貼。”忍足吐槽道。  
“不，這不是重點，重點是他看的紀錄片。”真田回答。  
“所以到底看了啥紀錄片？”忍足好奇地蹦出大阪方言。  
“關於斷頭台行刑的紀錄片。”  
“……”忍足聽完了真田的回答沉默了一下，他有些無力地吐槽道：“你家那位還真是厲害，邊給人頭模型扎辮子一邊看砍頭的紀錄片，還是深夜看。還是說作為警察的伴侶都會這樣的嗎？”  
“應該只有幸村做得出來。”真田的回答有些不自信。  
忍足問：“對了，還有一點，你說的反復無常體現在哪裡？”  
“忍足，我問你一個問題。關於醫學上的事。”  
“啊？”忍足也沒想到真田會來這樣一問，他先愣了一下，然後回答：“你問吧。”  
真田回答：“頭砍掉的那一刻，是頭覺得身體掉了，還是身體覺得頭掉了。這是我向你提出的問題。”  
“你說的這個問題我剛好知道…”本來忍足想直接回答真田問的這個問題的，突然，忍足意識到真田發問的意思：“喂喂，你回家後看到幸村在看斷頭台行刑的記錄片一邊給模型扎頭髮，然後他看見你回來後就問了你這樣的問題？”  
“你的推理沒錯，幸村確實這樣問我了。”  
忍足感歎道：“你家那位Omega真是厲害呢。”不知道為什麼，通過真田在電話中的描述，讓忍足想象到幸村接下來會對真田說要不要用這個人頭模型試驗一下的畫面。“真田家的那位還真是可怕……”忍足想到幸村平易近人的笑容卻配上了他正在說“頭砍掉的那一刻，是頭覺得身體掉了，還是身體覺得頭掉了”的話，不禁讓忍足後背一涼。  
“所以你是想告訴我，幸村君成功地把學習扎辮子這樣的愛好轉移到了對人體進行切割上？”  
“不，我只是覺得幸村這樣問，是因為懷孕帶來的壓力。後來的幾周，幸村就不再給人體模型扎辮子了。”  
忍足不解：“所以？”  
“我這幾天下班回家，發現幸村在看網球比賽。他甚至對我說，說不定我們以後的孩子是個出色的網球選手。”  
忍足看了一眼通話時間，有點著急地用大阪方言說：“所以你到底想說啥啊？不在工作時間咨詢問題，我的時間很寶貴的。”  
“我只是想問你，幸村這樣反復無常地觀看一些電視頻道，算不算懷孕的壓力？”  
忍足歎了口氣，回答：“那他有在觀看這些電視頻道的時候，有做些什麼嗎？”  
真田回憶了一下，回答：“幸村懷孕的第16週，他看見電視上木雕時，想買錐子，自己進行雕刻打法時間。並且告訴我，說不定我們以後的孩子會成為匠人。我拒絕了幸村買錐子雕木雕的請求，因為這樣對於孕夫來說很危險。”  
忍足點點頭，說：“你做得對。”  
“幸村懷孕的第20週，他開始下西洋棋。這是安全的愛好，我沒有阻攔他。雖然我的西洋棋技術並不如幸村下得好，但我主攻的是將棋。幸村還說，說不定我們以後的孩子會成為一名出色的棋手。我覺得他說的有道理。”  
“噢……”忍足的回答逐漸敷衍。  
“現在已經是幸村懷孕的第22週了，所以……”  
“我說，真田啊。我覺得這些愛好都沒什麼問題。你只要平時注意好幸村的情緒和身體狀況就行了。這種更換愛好的反復無常不是什麼大問題，你不要擔心。”  
“對了，我必須提醒你一下，讓孕夫通宵熬夜的行為非常不好。很影響胎兒。”  
“我知道，我並沒有讓幸村熬夜。他只是等我下班回家。至於失眠，他現在也比較少了。我沒有發現什麼異常。”  
“哦也是，畢竟你的生物鐘讓你早上四點就起床，幸村君真的熬夜也會被你發現的。”作為認識很久的朋友，忍足也清楚真田早上四點起床的生物鐘。  
“哦，謝謝你，忍足。”  
“對了，真田。我剛剛把和你說話的通話記錄錄下來了。”  
“你想留這段錄音做證據嗎？”  
“算是。你知道嗎，這幾個月你一直用我工作的電話咨詢我。我差點都被跡部懷疑出軌去找別的Omega了。”說著，忍足腦海里突然腦補到跡部不滿的語氣“喂，忍足，你不會背著我偷腥找了外面的母貓了吧？不會是你們醫院的某個護士吧？”  
“所以我才留了錄音，你不會介意吧。”忍足問。  
“噢，這沒什麼。如果跡部要聽錄音的話，關於我們聊天的別告訴幸村就行。”真田也覺得這段和忍足的對話沒有很大的問題。  
“不會的，這也算是病人家屬隱私吧。我只是怕跡部覺得我真的出軌了。畢竟現在已經是晚上11點了。”  
“噢，那麼晚你和我打電話，跡部會介意嗎？”真田非常直白的問道。  
“不會，因為他現在就在我旁邊。我錄音只是為了確保他會過問。我到時候就會刪掉的。”忍足回答。  
“謝謝你，忍足。”  
“嘛，不客氣。都是朋友。那我這邊先掛了，跡部找我。”  
“嗯，再見。”

真田掛掉電話後，用鑰匙打開家門。但今天和以往不同，幸村並沒有在玄關等自己，屋內的燈也沒有開。真田換了鞋後，把燈打開並走到了客廳，他看到電視並沒有開，於是回到了臥室。  
真田回到臥室後，燈也是關的，於是他輕手輕腳地走到床邊，打開了床頭燈。  
真田見到幸村的睡衣釦子並沒有完全扣上，真田猶豫了一下決定不叫醒幸村，直接幫幸村扣上釦子。雖然已經到了4月份，但是考慮到幸村的孕期的體質問題，真田還是幫幸村扣好了睡衣領口第一個釦子。幫幸村扣上釦子後，真田貼心地幫熟睡的幸村蓋上被子然後才輕手輕腳的離開，去浴室洗澡。

當真田洗完澡回到臥室後，他看見幫幸村蓋上的被子已經被踢到了一邊。  
“……”真田突然覺得現在熟睡的幸村就像睡著的嬰兒會亂踢被子，他默默爬上床並給幸村蓋上被子。然後發現了一個意外的狀況，在給幸村蓋被子的時候，真田注意到幸村睡衣的釦子扣錯了。  
“……”真田的手抓住被子的一角思考了一下，決定還是給幸村重新再把睡衣釦子系一次。  
“幸村。”真田叫了一聲幸村的名字，他心裡是希望幸村能醒過來自己重新系釦子的。  
但是幸村並沒有回應真田，他睡得很熟。  
“幸村。”為了確認幸村是否裝睡，真田又叫了一次幸村的名字。  
真田很擔心自己幫幸村系睡衣釦子的時候會突然睜開眼睛醒過來，於是他邊幫幸村解開睡衣的釦子，邊對閉著眼睡覺的幸村說：“抱歉啊，幸村。我只是在幫你重新系一下睡衣的釦子，你系錯了。”幫幸村解釦子的真田心虛地有些手抖，但可笑的是，真田作為警察拿槍的時候都沒有會害怕地手抖過。  
“……”在解開最後一個釦子的時候，真田的眼睛突然瞟到一個醒目的位置。  
並不是真田刻意要去看幸村胸前的乳頭，是因為解開幸村睡衣的釦子後真田發現幸村的乳頭似乎冒出了一滴白色的水滴  
毫無疑問，那滴白色的水滴就是奶水。雖然幸村已經懷孕五個月多了，肚子也逐漸變大，但真田也是第一次看見自家Omega的乳頭分泌出奶水。真田在腦中思考了一下是否要用手拭去那個“白色的水滴”，但是手的動作已經快過了自己思考的動作，真田的食指輕輕點了一下幸村的乳頭。  
“……”真田翻回手心，看了看自己食指沾上的“白點”，又看了看正熟睡並衣裳敞開的幸村。真田突然後悔自己的舉動了，就因為自己手指對幸村乳頭的輕輕一點，現在導致幸村的乳頭繼續冒出奶水。  
但真田不太相信眼前的事實，他不死心的又用手去點了一下幸村的乳頭。  
果不其然，手上沾上了奶水。真田突然恍然大悟，原來以前和幸村做的時候，幸村告訴自己乳頭敏感是真的沒有說謊。真田一直以為是幸村為了刺激自己而說的謊話。  
“原來幸村的乳頭真的這麼敏感…”真田現在就像一個幼稚的男孩又去點了一下伴侶的乳頭，他突然忘記了自己的目的其實是要幫幸村重新系好睡衣的釦子。  
直到幸村的手突然動了一下，嚇了偷偷觸碰幸村乳頭的真田一跳，真田才意識到現在自己的行為是屬於不正當的舉動，真田也想起了最初自己只是想給幸村重新穿好睡衣。  
熟睡的幸村似乎在跟真田反著來，真田甚至能聞到屬於幸村那薰衣草香的信息素。作為警察，真田能看出一個人是否在裝睡。看著幸村胸部隨著呼吸的起伏是否正常就能明白。當然，並不是靠著胸部起伏判斷的，畢竟在審問嫌疑人的時候嫌疑人是不可能露出自己裸露的胸膛的。真田自然用的是另外一種方法來判斷幸村是否裝睡，摸幸村的脈搏。人在說謊的時候脈搏會加速跳動，同理，這樣也可以測出幸村是否在裝睡。  
測試了幸村的脈搏，真田並沒有感覺到幸村的脈搏在加速跳動。

“難道說是因為自己觸碰了幸村的乳頭讓幸村的身體有反應了嗎？”真田是這樣懷疑的。真田在中學時上的生理課並不能算優秀，但因為熟睡後的幸村正散發的自己的信息素讓真田想起了生理課的一個知識點：“Omega的信息素也會自主發散。”  
真田看著幸村因為五個月身孕而隆起的腹部，真田忍不住上手輕輕撫摸了一下幸村的肚子。真田俯下身，側著頭想用耳朵去聽幸村腹中孩子的心跳。但幸村顯形的肚子裡的小朋友並沒有給作為父親的真田一點面子，沒有任何回應。  
但是，撫摸幸村肚子的那一刻，真田更心疼懷孕的幸村了。雖然說Omega為Alpha懷孕生子是正常的，但是在幸村懷孕期間真田感覺幸村從來沒有如此疲勞過，懷孕初期還要忍受難以控制的孕吐。真田沒有辦法親身感受那種每天帶來的嘔吐，但他最近的一次嘔吐也是剛做警察的時候看見被分尸的尸體惡心的嘔吐，但也是很早以前的事情了。真田覺得讓幸村在懷孕期間那麼痛苦困難的原因就是因為幸村肚子裡的這個傢伙。真田想過，如果幸村這一胎肚子裡的孩子是男孩，犯錯誤自己一定會狠狠揍那個臭小子一頓的。不過真田忽視了最重要的一點，就是幸村懷孕的原因也是因為真田自己本身。畢竟，耕田播種的人就是真田本人。

真田看著幸村的肚子有了一會兒，或許是因為受到了幸村的信息素的影響，他又把視線偏上。真田才注意到之前只是一個乳頭有冒出奶水，現在兩個都開始了。雖然並不是像噴泉那樣噴射水流那樣誇張，但是乳頭緩慢地冒出奶水倒是讓真田想到了山洞裡的鐘乳石滴水。  
“……”真田覺得自己有那樣的想法簡直是瘋了，雖然說懷孕的男性Omega的乳房會因為懷孕的緣故變大，但這是因為奶水的緣故。而自己居然把幸村乳頭冒出奶水和山洞的鐘乳石滴水做對比，真是低下！

真田有點懊惱的抓了抓自己的頭髮，因為他感覺自己的身體有了反應。  
真田本想去沖涼讓自己冷靜一下，但是此時幸村開始說夢話了，雖然只有短短幾個音節，但是真田聽得非常清楚：閉著眼說夢話的幸村叫的是自己的名字。  
除了叫自己的名字，幸村的說夢話的聲音越來越小聲，於是真田俯下身側著頭想聽幸村到底說什麼。從理智上來說，真田只是想聽見幸村所說的夢話，但是身體反應卻很誠實—真田的手已經包住了幸村左側的乳房。  
“唔……”熟睡的幸村似乎因為乳頭正受到真田的“騷擾”而發出了聲音，眉頭也不自主地蹙起。真田也因為幸村的發聲兒起身，但是手部的動作並沒有停止，依舊在用拇指挑逗、撫摸幸村的乳頭。  
真田已經管不了那麼多了，自從幸村懷孕後，自己就再沒有與幸村進行房事，換個說法，真田已經禁慾五個月了。就算這時候幸村突然驚醒，真田也會直接堂堂正正，沒有任何遮掩地對幸村說：“來做吧。”但幸村並沒有醒，他似乎還在睡夢中。

此時的幸村就像童話故事裡的睡美人，而真田並不是喚醒他的王子，而是受到幸村的睡顏誘惑的惡魔對著熟睡的公主進行“睡姦”。  
真田褪去了幸村的睡褲，並把他的內褲推倒大腿。真田用右手給幸村的右側的乳頭畫著圈，左手則擼動著幸村的陰莖。真田的右手能感受到奶水因為自己的擠壓而流到自己手上的觸覺。  
真田的手法並不能算溫柔，他屬於粗暴的野獸派。但讓真田感到驚訝的是幸村這樣都沒有醒，或許真的是因為太累才會熟睡至此。  
幸村的陰莖已經被真田擼得勃起了，真田也聽到了熟睡的幸村回答—幸村面色潮紅地張著嘴，還會發出“呼，嗯”的詞。  
真田當然不會放過幸村張嘴的機會，他給幸村來了一個深吻。幸村的舌頭處於被動的地位，被迫地與真田的舌進行交纏。王子的吻可以喚醒沉睡的公主，但是惡魔的吻並不能做到。

真田的右手手肘靠著枕頭，左手則抵住幸村的龜頭，並用左手大拇指對著龜頭畫圈旋轉。  
“唔…唔……”或許因為真田的深吻讓熟睡中幸村有些呼吸困難，他開始扭動身體，雙腿也不聽話地屈膝。真田並沒有阻止，而是拍了一下幸村的臀。並用右手墊上幸村的右臀。真田非常希望幸村能醒過來，這樣就可以堂堂正正地和幸村做愛了，但事情往往朝著真田不希望的方向發展，幸村並沒有醒。  
真田希望通過刺激幸村的乳頭而讓幸村醒來，所以他俯身張口用嘴含住幸村的乳頭吮吸。儘管真田故意發出“嘖嘖”的吮吸聲，幸村依舊沒有醒，只是呻吟了一下。但是幸村身體的反應很大，他的雙腿不自主地想動，真田覺得太礙事了便用手併攏幸村的雙腿，並用右手托住幸村的臀。不過因為現在懷孕的幸村肚子已經隆起成一個小皮球，所以真田並不敢太刺激幸村，也不敢讓他翻身。畢竟現在幸村睡覺都是平躺，連側身睡都不行，側身睡會壓到腹中的胎兒。  
真田的左手除了拇指外，四個手指都被幸村的右臀壓著，真田也不再管幸村已經勃起的陰莖，只要不用手再擼動、刺激幸村的陰莖，幸村就不一定射得出來。這樣真田也不需要為幸村清理身體，拭去肚子上的精液。這樣一來也不會被幸村發現自己趁幸村熟睡的時候對他做性愛之事。

真田用左手拇指抵住屬於Omega的陰道穴口，用依舊靈活的左手拇指上下撫摸著幸村的穴口。  
“嗯…嗯……”幸村被真田手指的刺激弄得很難受，他緊閉著雙眼，眉毛緊鎖。真田用右手輕輕地摸了一下幸村的臉，左手也停住了動作。真田用右手手背給幸村額頭稍微拭了下薄汗，又親了親幸村的脖頸。雖然無法為幸村翻身而咬住幸村後頸屬於自己的標記，但是真田試圖在正面為幸村的脖頸吸出一個屬於自己的印記。  
真田覺得是時候了，終於，他脫下睡褲，並放出自己早已挺立的傲然大物。真田用右手抓住左腳腕，然後抬起幸村的左腿放到自己的右肩上。真田的左手擼著自己的陰莖，並發出了喘息聲。真田抵住陰莖對準幸村的陰道穴口，他抓住這把“長槍”對穴口上下滑動，算準了時機，真田的陰莖進入了幸村的陰穴。不過真田只插入了一點點便退了出來，真田並沒有徹底被性慾沖昏頭腦，他知道幸村還懷著孕。雖然已經五個多月了可以進行房事，但是真田也不敢鬆懈。  
真田覺得自己已經完事了，雖然自己的長槍還挺立著，但是真田還是給熟睡的幸村穿好內褲，並拉上睡褲。真田終於完成了自己最初想幫幸村做的事—就是把他的睡衣釦子重新按順序扣好。最後，真田是回到浴室沖涼才讓自己的小兄弟徹底地冷靜下來。  
洗完澡後，真田關掉了床頭燈，躺到床上。真田用手握了握幸村的手，然後才側著身入睡。自從幸村只能保持平躺睡以後，真田就堅持側著身入睡，雖然不能分擔幸村懷孕的痛苦，希望能保持自己與幸村的平等關係。

早上4點，真田就習慣性的起床了。睡醒後，真田首先會去看躺在床上的伴侶。幸村的被子又被踢開了，真田無奈地幫還在睡夢中的幸村再次蓋上被子便起床了。  
早上7點，幸村迷迷糊糊的起床。幸村摸了摸屬於真田的位置，早已沒有了真田在床上身體的熱度。“看來真田又習慣性地早起了啊……”幸村並沒有先到浴室進行洗漱，而是先到了廚房想給真田做便當。

“你晨練回來了？”幸村聽到了開門的聲音，於是走到玄關。  
“早，幸村。”真田簡短地向幸村問好，又說：“你應該多睡一會。”  
“嘛，作為警察的伴侶，我好像也改不了早起的習慣了。”幸村向真田溫柔一笑。  
真田默默看著幸村，他好像對昨天晚上的事完全沒有任何感覺。  
“這是今天中午的便當。”幸村將便當盒用布包好，準備拿給真田。  
“謝謝。”真田走向前，抱住了幸村。  
“怎麼了？…”幸村有點驚訝，真田一大早就擁抱自己。雖然自己大起來的肚子似乎讓自己和真田的擁抱有一點距離，但是能聞到真田的信息素，幸村非常地放鬆。  
真田摸了摸幸村的肚子，對著幸村說：“我去上班了。你記得再睡一下。”  
“いってらっしゃい(一路小心)。”幸村笑著送別了自己的Alpha出門。

幸村懷孕的第32週，真田特地在自己沒有當班的一天陪幸村去醫院做產檢。  
在開車去醫院的路上，幸村摸著已經是“大皮球”的肚子，問開車的真田：“真田，你知道胎夢嗎？”  
真田則回答：“現在是非常時期，我開車的時候你不要和我說話。”  
“……”幸村知道真田是為了自己好，也是為了開車不會出什麼意外，但是幸村還是忍不住翻了一個白眼然後把頭瞥向車窗外。  
直到真田在醫院停車場停好車，並安全帶幸村下車後。幸村才終於開口再次問了真田那個問題：“真田，你知道胎夢嗎？”  
幸村的手撐著腰走路，已經32週孕期的他走路更為緩慢，因為肚子裡的這個小“拖油瓶”。  
真田扶著幸村，回答：“知道，是孕期做得夢。”  
“你知道我夢到什麼了嗎？”  
“不知道。”真田回答。  
“真田，你真無聊。我不希望我們的孩子以後也像你一樣不懂讀空氣。”  
“別動了胎氣。幸村。”真田把注意力都放在幸村的肚子上。  
幸村雖然是笑著，但是咬著牙回答：“你知道嗎？我昨晚夢了個很奇怪的夢哦。我夢見一條黑龍纏住我的身體。”  
“……”真田停住腳步，看著幸村。“什麼意思？”真田問。  
“我查了一下，被黑龍纏住身體的胎夢的解讀，是指我們的孩子會是個男孩呢。”  
“是嗎。”真田作為警察不太信這種胎夢玄學。  
“是啊，如果是男孩，我就可以從不二那拿到一萬日元呢。”  
真田非常驚訝：“你把我們的孩子拿去賭了？”  
“只是賭性別而已啦，也是找個樂子。別生氣。”幸村安撫道。  
“太便宜了，我們的孩子是無價的。”真田反而像個小孩一樣開始較真起來。  
“是是…只是討個彩頭而已，不要太在意啦……”

進了電梯後，真田按了一下樓層數，對幸村說：“幸村，我想問你個問題。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是因為做了胎夢才去和不二、白石打賭我們孩子的性別的嗎？”  
“不啊，從懷孕的第12週的時候我就和不二、白石打賭了。”幸村回答  
“你賭的為什麼是男孩？”真田很好奇幸村選擇賭男孩的理由，畢竟自己也和幸村有個約定就是男孩的名由真田來取，女孩則給幸村取名。  
“嗯，我當時是這麼想的。越不可能的事，就要賭那個。”幸村笑著說。  
“噢……”真田突然沮喪，原來是不信任自己的取名能力才和朋友們打賭自己的孩子是男孩的。  
“醫生說了，預產期是10月初呢。”幸村抬頭看著電梯天花板。  
真田把注意力都放在電梯門身上：“嗯，所以我們不能鬆懈。”  
“對了，幸村。”  
“嗯？”  
“為什麼不二猜我們的孩子是女孩？”真田對此有些好奇。  
“他啊……作為損友一貫的喜歡和我唱反調。”  
說著，電梯的門也到達了做產檢的樓層，幸村抬頭笑著看著真田。

【END】

不是很重要的結語：幸村說夢話這點是RB的官方劇情，所以用上了。  
這邊也補一下上篇的坑，上篇海邊蜜月並沒有說明在哪裡度假以及是什麼時候的時間，這裡說一下，是1月初新年的假期，真田和幸村去澳大利亞度假。那邊有跡部家的私人沙灘。  
至於10月初的預產期呢，只是因為海帶寶寶的生日在9月25號。  
以上，希望你可以喜歡這篇車。


End file.
